This application relates to a method and apparatus for mounting a window drive mechanism within a vehicle door module.
Window drive mechanisms are used to move a vehicle door window between raised and lowered positions. The drive mechanisms can be either manually or electrically driven. In a manual drive interface, a handle is mounted to the vehicle door, which is connected to a cable and drum assembly that controls movement of the window. A vehicle occupant rotates the handle, which moves the window up or down depending on rotational direction. In a power drive interface, a motor mounted within the door is used to drive the cable and drum assembly. The vehicle occupant actuates a switch that controls the motor for moving the window up or down.
There is a limited amount of packaging space available within a door panel module for mounting of the drive mechanism and cable and drum assembly. Thus, the drive mechanism and cable and drum assembly components should be mounted together in a compact manner. Further, if there is a component failure within the window drive mechanism, the drive mechanism should be easily detached from the door panel module so that service operations can be performed.
Thus, it is desirable to have a mounting method and apparatus that provides a strong structural attachment for the drive mechanism and cable and drum components to the door panel module, and which is compact and easy to assemble and disassemble to perform service operations.
A mounting apparatus is used to mount a window drive mechanism to a door panel within a vehicle door module. The apparatus includes a manual or electric drive mechanism and a driven mechanism that raises or lowers the window. The drive mechanism is positioned on one side of the panel and the driven mechanism is positioned on an opposite side of the panel from the drive mechanism. A retaining assembly retains the driven and drive mechanisms to the panel such that the drive mechanism can be selectively detached from the panel without detaching the driven mechanism from the panel.
In one embodiment, the retaining assembly includes an adhesive membrane having adhesive on a first side for adhering to the panel and adhesive on a second side opposite from the first side for adhering to one or the drive or driven mechanisms.
In an alternate embodiment, the driven mechanism includes at least one male extension member for insertion through an opening in the panel. The drive mechanism includes a female member that receives the male member to properly locate the drive mechanism with respect to the door panel and driven mechanism. The retaining assembly includes a plurality of flexible fingers extending about a perimeter of the opening in the door panel. The flexible fingers grip the extension member when the driven mechanism is mounted to the panel.
In an alternate embodiment, the retaining assembly includes at least one stud with a threaded portion engaged with the panel and a pair of opposing ends inserted through openings in the drive and driven mechanisms respectively. A first nut retains the stud to the drive mechanism and a second nut retains the stud to the driven mechanism.
In an alternate embodiment, the retaining assembly includes at least a pair of studs with a first stud having a threaded distal end for engagement with the panel and a first retainer for retaining an opposing end of the first stud to the drive mechanism. A second stud has a threaded distal end for engagement with the panel and a second retainer for retaining an opposing end of the second stud to the driven mechanism.
In an alternate embodiment, the retaining assembly includes at least one stud extending through openings in the drive and driven mechanism with deformed portions engaging and retaining the stud to the panel between the drive and driven mechanisms.
The method of assembling a drive mechanism to a door panel includes the following steps. A driven mechanism is retained to one side of the door panel and a drive mechanism is located on an opposite side of the panel with respect to the driven mechanism. The drive mechanism is retained to the panel and driven mechanism such that the drive mechanism is selectively removable from the panel without detaching the driven mechanism from the panel.
The subject mounting method and apparatus provides a simple and compact mount for attaching a window drive mechanism within a door module. The capability of selectively detaching certain components without having to detach other components facilitates serviceability.